fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Perona
Perona (ペローナ, Perōna), also known as "Ghost Princess" Perona (ゴーストプリンセスのペローナ, Gōsuto Purinsesu no Perōna), is the former "Wild Zombies" and "Surprise Zombies Commander" of Thriller Bark before the collapse of Moria Gecko's zombie army. She is able to produce ghosts from her body through the powers of the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. She was one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Arc, being one of the Mysterious Four, but has since begrudgingly cooperated with Zolo Roronoa. Appearance :Voice Actor: Felecia Angelle (English), Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese) Perona is drawn in a rather different style from the usual, with big round eyes. Her hair is light pink colored and very long. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. This affectation is rather common to Lolita style Goths, and female fashion bloggers. It differs significantly from the medical condition, which is caused by a twisted shin bone, rather then the conditioning of the feet, and causes considerable hinderance in standing, walking and running. Her birthday is June 7th. The Young Past Days In Hogback's flashback, she is seen as a child. While her crown is visible, the rest of her outfit is hard to see, however she seemed to be wearing a dress that gave her a childish appearance. Before the Timeskip Her looks are inspired by the 'Gothic Lolita' style, with black, white and bright red. Perona's usual hair style has it tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and she always wears a red crown with a cross on top. Her tights cover her entire legs and wears a mini-skirt and red buckled boots to match. She is always wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner. She is often seen carrying around a red umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil before her battle with Usopp. After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Perona has a more mature look than before. Perona is seen on Sabaody Archipelago wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender ruchings, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with a white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep as well as a watch on her left wrist and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She still has her signature umbrella and also carries a stuffed animal with her that very much resembles Kumashi. She also has a different hairstyle now; before the timeskip, it was in two straight pigtails on the side of her head, now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids. Gallery Personality Perona is confident and firm with herself. She dislikes people telling her what to do and dislikes anyone disobeying her will. She was even willing to put Absalom in his place and remind him of where her authority lies on Thriller Bark. Despite this, she is normally loyal to Moria Gecko and apparently sees him as a way of protection, as she is seen crying to rejoin him. In the manga, she normally speaks using a very masculine language, despite her looks. After Zolo appears, she tends to his wounds, displaying a willingness to befriend even those she sees as a foe. It also shows that she is not completely incapable of being kind to others, despite how cruel she can seem at times. She apparently likes cute creatures and will only allow someone to work for her if they are cute. Her dream is to create a country where all the cute people are turned into zombie animals that obey only her. She disliked Kumashi because, although he is cute in appearance, his voice is not, and thus she prefers him to just be quiet. Her desire for cute things gives her a slight childish outlook on some issues. She is very playful, threatening to burst Usopp's heart when she was in her ghost form. Usopp nearly died of the fear itself, and got enraged when Perona simply laughed it off, saying she could do no such thing. She seems to have katsaridaphobia, a fear of cockroaches, even to the point of screaming and crying. She is somewhat naïve, not doubting for a second that Usopp can lift ten tons. Like many of the Fairy One Piece Tail cast, she has her own unique laugh that uses the word Horo, which is also part of her Cursed Fruit, the Hollow-Hollow Fruit (i.e Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!). After the timeskip, she has become more mature, although she was still seen carrying a teddy bear around indicating she still held onto many of her past values. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kumashi *Mysterious Four **Moria Gecko **Absalom **Hogback Family Neutral *Zombies **Oz *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Rivals *Usopp Enemies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers Being formerly one of the Mysterious Four, Perona had a number of Zombies under her command prior to her defection from Thriller Bark. Her ex-crewmate, Doctor Hogback, acknowledges her value under Moria's employment, stating after the fall of Thriller Bark that they would not manage to get very far without her help. While she seems to recognize that bandages can help a person who is wounded, she seems to lack expertise in medicine. As seen from her treatment of Zolo's wounds, she covered him from head to toe in an overabundance of bandages the first time she found him. However, despite this fault she has common sense or enough knowledge of medical skills, as Zolo recovered from his injuries. She also has at least some knowledge of navigation, seeing how she brought Zolo to Saboady Archipelago all the way from Kuraigana Island. Cursed Fruit With the use of her Cursed Fruit, Perona is able to conjure up ghosts and form a "ghost network", using them for surveillance. She either conjures up one or more ghosts or projects her own spirit and splits it into many ghosts able to re-enter her body whenever she pleases (it should be noted that, as a Paramecia user, Perona cannot split her physical body into individual ghosts, only her projected spirit). Using this ability to form her ghost network Perona can see and hear whatever the ghosts can and uses this ability for espionage. Once formed, the ghosts are able to split up into even more ghosts. When a ghost passes through a person they are drained of all their will to live leaving them slumped on the ground regretting even being born, rendering them an easy target. However, when her Hollow-Hollow Fruit powers failed to stop Usopp she herself became negative and continued to persist with using her powers against him even though she had already failed. An additional ability that Perona has is the ability to create exploding ghosts that can make holes in stone walls, and a giant ghost that is even more powerful (although its destructive capabilities are not shown). She can also create an astral projection of herself, which cannot be hurt through any means. She can pass through solid objects in this form, although she cannot damage them, and she can change in size. However, while she is doing this, her true body remains unconscious and vulnerable. To negate this, she usually hides before resorting to astral projection. Weapons History Perona Before Joining Moria Gecko Perona's past is unknown. According to her own words, she joined Moria merely for fun; it is unknown what that "fun" even meant. Synopsis Thriller Bark Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mysterious Four Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies